Snogging Embargo of '78
by astral symphony
Summary: Lily wants to fly. James says no. Embargoes ensue. Drabble. JL.


**author's note** | another little drabble. my inspiration has been good to me today. (naturally, because I have to go to work soon.) I enjoy playing with the Quidditch-Potter-Evans love-triangle. heee. read&review!

(JK Rowling owns all the wonderful things she's a queen yada yada et cetera don't sue me.)

* * *

><p>"Can I have a go?"<p>

"No."

Pause. "What about now?"

"No."

Longer pause. "What if I –"

"No."

Lily Evans scowled, setting her book down and wrapping her cloak tighter around her shoulders. She stared up at the dark-haired boy who had just landed after many dangerous-and-exciting looking laps around the Quidditch pitch. He was currently inspecting the broomstick, smoothing out the bristles whose ends were slightly turned up, and, consequently, paying her no mind. She knew she shouldn't have dated an athlete.

"You're awfully quick to refuse. How do you know I wasn't going to offer dirty services in return for letting me fly?"

James Potter paused, his hand poised over the broomstick, eyes raising to meet her face. She was leaning on her hands, head tilted, an eyebrow raised. The wind caused her cheeks to turn pink, her hair to brush across her face.

"Because," he said slowly, "you are Lily Evans. Lily Evans does not offer to do anything unspeakable in return for something like having a go on a broomstick." He raised his head, now, evaluating her carefully. "Unless, of course, you're actually Sirius under the guise of Polyjuice Potion, in which case I really regret that kiss from earlier."

She sighed, hugging her knees to her chest and propping her chin against them. "Fine, that's true, and I promise I'm not Black. But why can't I just, you know, give it a try? I haven't flown since our First Year, and only in flying lessons and I was –"

"You were _dreadful_."

"Gee thanks!"

"Well you were," he said with a shrug, joining her on the ground, pulling his Nimbus closer to his side when he caught her eyeing it. "You're not flying."

"A good boyfriend would let his darling girlfriend fly. In fact, he might even welcome his girlfriend taking an interest in his favorite thing in the world," Lily reasoned.

"A good boyfriend would rather his darling girlfriend did not break his expensive, beautiful, prized, top-of-the-line Nimbus. Or herself."

"But the Nimbus comes first."

He smirked. "Only marginally." She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to keep the grin bursting from her lips. "Anyway – we've only been dating a month. If I'm going to send you off flying to your death, I'm at least going to wait until we've had a bit more time together."

She laughed, practically launching herself across the ground to him. He fell backwards, surprised and laughing, back meeting the ground; she had him pinned there, her hands holding down his arms, their legs a tangled mess of limbs and cloaks. "Christ, Evans, what are you doing!" he said through laughs and she shut him up with a sloppy kiss to his mouth, her own laughter still yet to reside.

"Ravishing you! I want to fly!"

Finally catching his bearings on the ground, he was able to push himself up, wrapping his arms around her and holding her in a hug. She readjusted herself so she was sitting on his lap, pretending to pout.

"James Potter, you are the worst boyfriend in the world." She kissed him, far less sloppily this time, her fingers snaking around his shoulders and reaching for the back of his neck, toying with his hair.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Does it involve flying?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." He went to kiss her, laughing, but she pulled her face away, pressing her lips together much like a child refusing to be fed.

"What if I –"

"Shut up and kiss me," he said and she laughed, standing up and brushing off her skirt and cloak. He reached for her hand but she spun out of reach.

"We are now entering the Snogging Embargo of '78. Affections shall resume when the Female Party gets to fly. This is an ultimatum. Decline at your own risk," she said, sounding as serious as she could manage. The effect was slightly ruined by the smirk that played across her lips and the knowing look she threw him before walking away with, she hoped, a bit more sway than usual.


End file.
